Hollywing's Choice - 'Life or Death' Challenge
by Esther Silvers
Summary: I have only one choice. I sacrifice myself for this kit or else it dies and I will never find the cure for this deadly disease. Oh, StarClan...how can I choose?


_**ThunderClan Territory - Medicine Den**_

"Hollywing, please! Is there anything else you can do?" wails Rowanthorn, a red-furred she-cat with white paws and mother to the dying Berrykit that I am currently trying to save. "For the last time Rowanthorn, I've tried _everything!_ This kit is in the paws of StarClan," I answer, dabbing a cold piece of moss on the kit's forehead. ThunderClan was recently plagued with a mysterious illness. Berrykit caught it and none of my herbs are working. I order Rowanthorn to go and give Berrykit some space.

 _Sandpaw, Larkheart and Umberfur, Reedtail, Gingertooth,_ I state mentally in my mind. _Those are the cats currently caught with the strange disease. Some symptoms include fever, uncontrollable shaking, hallucinations and vomiting._ I give Berrykit some poppy seeds to usher her to sleep and sit back, weary. I've been up for two whole days, working none stop for these sick cats. My herb supply is very low and I'm running out of hope. _StarClan,_ I pray. _Please. Help me heal these cats. You lead me into this path of a medicine cat, so is this my calling? To save ThunderClan from certain doom?_

I glance outside. The sky was dark, Silverpelt spreading it's blanket of stars across the sky. Most of the cats have gone to sleep and I'm wishing that I could sleep as well. But I can't. I need to watch over Berrykit, who might hallucinate and get herself in a tangle. I sigh and try to not fall asleep, hearing the occasional cough of sick cats.

* * *

I wake up. When did I fall asleep? Quickly, I glance at Berrykit who thankfully was sound asleep. I sad with relief. "Don't do that again, Hollywing." I mutter sternly to myself.

"Must suck. I know _I_ couldn't last one day without sleeping." I whirl around at the sound of the voice. I meet glowing, captivating amber eyes, staring at me with amusement. The eyes belonged to a tom, lean and dark-furred, black streaks splashed across his body. "Hollywing, was it?" The tom let his tail run along my spine. "Nice name."

"Who are you?" I hiss, turning around and slashing a paw at the intruder. My paw hits the air. "You can't hurt me, sweetheart. You see, we're in a _dream._ " meowed the dark tom silkily.

"What?" I glance around. "Who are you?" I ask again, eyes narrowed. "Where are my manners? Darkblaze, at your service." The tom dipped his head. "And I'm here to offer a deal."

"What deal?" I ask cautiously, glancing up and down at him. "This kit is about to die," started Darkblaze, looming over Berrykit. I resist the urge to make him back away. "This kit is going through so much pain. Why don't we put her out of her misery?" I growl, rage starting to boil. "No! I won't let you go _near_ her!" Darkblaze glances at me, mirth in his gaze. "Fine then. Give me _your_ life to save this kit's."

I stare wide-eyed at him. Anger sparks inside of me. Before I could argue, another voice interrupts. "Go back to where you came from, Darkblaze," it mews, a hint menace in it. A light grey she-cat with white paws, muzzle and tail, her pelt shimmering with stars, appears next to me. She looked no older than myself. "Featherstem," greets Darkblaze, staring at the glowing she-cat. "To whom do I owe the honor?"

"Shut up," snaps Featherstem. "Stop disturbing this she-cat and go rot in the depths of the Dark Forest." She looks at me. "Do not be influenced by this idiot. I am here, sent by StarClan to offer you another deal." _StarClan? So they answered my prayer?_ I think. I turn to Darkblaze. _The Dark Forest? That's where he's from? What_ is _the Dark Forest?_

"What is the Dark Forest?" I ask. "It's a place where all the cats who have rejected StarClan go. The dark ones, the ones filled with evil and greed. Cats like Darkblaze." answers Flowerstem darkly.

"I assure you, Featherstem that-" starts Darkblaze. Featherstem silences Darkblaze with a penetrating glare. "This is my offer for you, Hollywing," starts Flowerstem, turning to me. "Give the life of Berrykit in order to save ThunderClan from the sickness. I can give you the herb necessary."

"What makes you think she'll want to do that?" demands Darkblaze. Flowerstem stood up, hissing. "It's _her_ choice!"

My mind is swimming. Darkblaze wants me to kill _myself_ to save Berrykit while Featherstem wants me to kill _Berrykit_ to save ThunderClan? Both were very unfair. I struggle to keep my head in order. _If I let Berrykit die, I can save other cats._ _But..._ I glance at the little kit. _She deserves to have a life of her own. She deserves to be a warrior, to fulfill her life in ThunderClan. If I choose to give my life to Darkblaze, at least I won't live my life knowing I killed a kit to save my Clan._

I take a breath, knowing my answer. I stand in between the two quarreling cats, silencing both. I turn to Darkblaze. "I will do it. Take my life and preserve Berrykit's." Darkblaze's gaze turns into cold satisfaction, his glowing amber eyes glinting. "Very well, Hollywing," he mews suavely. "No!" says Flowerstem in alarm. "Hollywing, why?"

I turn to Flowerstem. "Like you said, Flowerstem. It's my choice." I change my gaze to look at Darkblaze. "And my choice is to go with him." FLowerstem looks as if she wants to say more, but decides against it and nods curtly. She gives Darkblaze a cold look before exiting the medicine den.

I sigh. Turning to gaze at Berrykit one last time, Darkblaze joins me. "You chose the right choice, Hollywing. Now, let's go." he whispers into my ear.

Tears in my eyes, I follow Darkblaze into the sinister world of the Dark Forest.


End file.
